


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by rightonthelimit



Series: Superbat Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Clumsy Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they made love, Clark almost shattered Bruce's pelvis and dislocated his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**A/N:** Because I find it hard to believe that Clark will be able to control himself when he's incredibly turned on.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:** The first time they made love, Clark literally almost shattered Bruce's pelvis and dislocated his shoulder.

 **Warnings:** Sexual content, anal, clumsy sex, established relationship

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

The first time they made love, Clark almost shattered Bruce's pelvis and dislocated his shoulder.

It wasn't so much that Clark had  _wanted_ to hurt Bruce, in fact, it was actually the exact opposite. Nothing made Clark happier than pleasing Bruce. Their relationship had just been so new and the excitement had been so raw that for a moment he had forgotten that his bed partner was in fact  __human_. _  

Although Clark considered Bruce Wayne one of the strongest, if not  _the_ strongest man on the planet, he still had bones that would snap under too much pressure and skin that would bruise and break if the Kryptonian applied too much pressure.

He had instantly backed off the moment Bruce had cried out in pain and he hadn't dared to touch him for weeks.

The bruises that had blossomed all over Bruce's body, the bite marks, they were all terrible to Clark even if Bruce had reassured him that he would be  _fine_. No matter how in control Clark was of his powers, when he lost himself in Bruce and his body and his desire for him, he sometimes let himself slip too much. Bruce knew this and he didn't blame him. They both knew Clark was practically goodness itself and would never hurt anyone on purpose.

Still, Clark put a whole new meaning to making Bruce incapable to walk for a little while.

Bruce was lucky Gotham was oddly calm the nights he needed to recover but there was a rising suspicion within him that Superman was doing overhours.  
  
_Ridiculous_.  
  
The second time they were intimate Clark was tense and treated Bruce like a porcelain teacup, hyperaware of every noise Bruce made. Bruce hated it and he made sure to ride Clark hard and fast, on top and in control. Clark's lips were gentle and not half as passionate as Bruce wanted him to be and this continued on for the other handful of times they had sex.

Bruce understood all of this honestly - he got the reasoning behind Clarks actions because he knew Clark like the back of his hand, but he wasn't fragile and he _hated_ being treated as such. When he had sex with the goddamn Superman, the only man who would ever be an equal match to him, he wanted to be wrecked and lose himself. He didn't want things to be unnecessarily tame and he figured it would be about time to talk about their little problem.

Clark nipped at Bruce's ear, his fingers digging into Bruce's shoulders in a gentle massage. They were two adults confident in their feelings for each other, they hadn't even officially been together for over two months yet Bruce feared that Clark would kill the passion between them like this.  
  
'You don't have to be gentle, you know,' Bruce therefore started, nevertheless enjoying Clark's touch. It wasn't like the sex had become bad, far from it. He just knew that Clark wasn't giving his all and it was entirely frustrating.

There was a moment of silence, a moment where Clark's fingers paused. A pained __'but I hurt you'_  _ reached his ears and Bruce cursed his lover's kind heart. Sometimes he wished Clark could be more confident in his charm, in his powers. When they were like this behind closed doors he seemed to curl a bit more into himself as if to make himself smaller, more human. It was entirely unnecessary.  
  
'You are  _allowed_  to hurt me. Just don't crush me.' Bruce turned around with a smirk and Clark blinked those blue eyes at him, looking every bit like that Boy Scout people thought him to be. They were just sitting here at Bruce's desk discussing the possibilities of Clark working in Gotham, Clark's chin resting on the top of Bruce's head as he stood over him. 'There's a fine line between those two, Clark.'  
  
Clark had a worried expression on his face but didn't argue when Bruce kissed him, his teeth biting at Clark's lips to show just how okay he was with being rough.  
  
'You're coming to bed with me,' Bruce breathed against his lips and Clark made a choked noise but it wasn't in disagreement. If anything, he just got up and rushed them to Bruce's bedroom, looking terribly uncomfortable when the door closed. A part of Bruce found it endearing. Clark was about the only person on this planet to see Bruce as something vulnerable. It must be hard to have so much power in your hands.  
  
'Bruce, I -'

Bruce cut him off with another kiss and he all but ripped Clark's clothes off, feeling entirely pleased when Clark finally started working with him. The tear of Bruce's expensive slacks overjoyed him because this was what he had been waiting for, and when he fell underneath Clark's body on the bed it was just  _right_. They kissed, clawed and bit at each other and Bruce welcomed it, hoping he was conveying it enough.

Truly he was okay with a bit of pain. He got hurt on a daily base and it was nothing to him anymore.  
  
Bruce panted, the snapping of Clark's hips into him delicious, just on the edge of painful and pleasurable. When he sought Clark's hands to hold them he noted that Clark was gripping the headboard tightly, and it was splintering and cracking under his tight grasp.  
  
And when Clark came, there was a sickening _snap_ accompanying their moans and the bed all but collapsed.  
  
Clark looked mortified and Bruce just burst out in breathless laughter, his hands on Clark's shoulders and his body settling back while a wonderful ache spread through him.  
  
'That's  _not_ funny, Bruce,' Clark huffed.  
  
Bruce just kept laughing.

They'd have to work on that - and probably break a few beds in the process.

 

 


End file.
